bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2 Multiplayer Game Modes
There are seven different game modes included in the multiplayer for BioShock 2, and one extra with DLC. Each supports up to ten players. Team-based game modes divide the players into two factions: those fighting for Andrew Ryan (Team Ryan) and those battling under Atlas (Team Atlas). Survival of the Fittest Survival of the Fittest is the basic free-for-all deathmatch mode: each player is tasked with killing all other players as often as possible. The player with the most kills by the end of the match wins the game. Civil War Civil War is the game's team deathmatch mode: players are split into two teams, and each team is tasked with killing as many players of the other team as possible. The team with the most kills by the end of the match wins. Last Splicer Standing Last Splicer Standing is the game's "arena" mode. It is a team-based game mode in which players don't respawn. This means the winner is, effectively, the team with the last Splicer standing. Turf War Turf War is the game's "King of the Hill" mode: players are split into two teams, and are tasked with capturing and holding the control points present in the level. A player in proximity of a neutral or enemy control point will gradually charge up a meter, which will earn their team the control point if it fills up completely. The team who managed to maintain control over the most points for the longest amount of time by the end of the match wins. Capture the Sister Capture the Sister is BioShock 2's take on Capture the Flag: players are split into two teams, with one of the players on one team chosen at random to become a Big Daddy. One of the two teams is in possession of a Little Sister, which they must protect, while the other team's base holds a Little Sister Vent. The objective of the game is to either capture the Little Sister and bring her to the Vent as many times as possible, or prevent the enemy from doing so. Teams' roles are switched mid-round, so that the attacking team has to defend and vice-versa. The team with the most captures by the end of the round wins. ADAM Grab ADAM Grab is a unique game mode: there is one Little Sister in the level, and each player is tasked with capturing and keeping her for as long as possible, earning ADAM continuously in the process. The player who managed to keep the Little Sister for the longest amount of time wins. Team ADAM Grab Team ADAM Grab is the team-based variant to ADAM Grab: players are split into teams, and have to capture and keep the Little Sister in the level for as long as possible. Every member of the team currently in possession of the Little Sister will receive an ADAM income. The team who managed to keep the Little Sister for the longest amount of time wins. Kill 'em Kindly Kill 'em Kindly is a new game mode added to multiplayer with the Rapture Metro Pack DLC. Players may only attack using golf clubs for meleeing in a free-for-all deathmatch. First one to 100 points (10 kills) wins. Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC